Sans un regard en arrière
by Nylwenn
Summary: Castiel s'est toujours méfié de son voisin aux activités louches; mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il ouvre sa porte à Dean?


Note importante: ceci n'est pas mon travail! C'est une traduction de **Not Looking Back** de **Anti-Canon**. Si vous parlez anglais, allez y jeter un oeil!

Sinon, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires: je les lui transmettrai, après traduction si besoin!

* * *

Sans un regard en arrière

Tu sais ce qu'il est. Tu fais peut-être semblant de ne rien voir, tu évites la confrontation, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas stupide, juste le produit d'une famille violente. Tu l'as appris tôt : il arrive malheur à ceux qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Alors, lorsqu'il rentre à des heures indues, son mystérieux sac en toile jeté sur l'épaule, l'air calme et détaché malgré son apparence débraillée, tu ne dis rien. Et lui non plus.

Dean Winchester est un homme qui parle peu, se contentant de répondre lorsqu'on lui pose une question, et même alors, il le fait avec le moins de mots possible. Lorsqu'il surprend ton regard de l'autre côté du couloir, et lorsque vous êtes tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, il ne dit rien il fait juste les plus subtils des gestes, à ton intention. Parfois il hoche légèrement la tête, ou il agite légèrement les doigts sans bouger la main de sa hanche, le pouce enfoncé dans le coin de sa poche. Tu n'es pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il prête attention à toi ainsi – il ne le fait pour personne d'autre mais tu ne poses pas de questions.

Tu supposes qu'il reconnaît peut-être juste ton silence, qu'il admet le secret entre vous deux. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, en réalité. Tu connais les règles, tu restes en dehors de son chemin et il restera en dehors du tien. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça a fonctionné durant les trois premières années. Mais aujourd'hui, tout change lorsque l'on frappe à la porte et que tu vas répondre, aux alentours de midi – et qu'il est là, les bras appuyés sur le chambranle, légèrement déhanché.

Aucun de vous deux ne prend la parole, vous vous fixez simplement du regard pendant quelques instants tendus mais tu ne t'es pas encore poussé pour le laisser entrer, alors il étire ses lèvres en un léger sourire et se redresse. Il se racle la gorge et rien ne sort d'abord de sa bouche, puis il lève la main pour montrer le verre doseur flambant neuf qu'il tient et finit par chuchoter « Sucre ? ». Toute cette situation est guindée et ridicule, mais tu n'oses pas le défier donc tu te recules vers l'intérieur et tu pars vers la petite cuisine à la recherche du sucre inutile. Tu ne manques pas le bruit que fait la porte lorsqu'il la referme derrière lui.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a bien pu venir ici, mais il ne semble pas avoir quoi que ce soit de menaçant en tête. Il reste planté dans le salon, l'air embarrassé, détaillant du regard le peu de décoration et jouant avec les lanières de cuir qu'il a autour des poignets. Et même s'il a l'air dépassé, il ne perd pas un instant cette aura de dangerosité qui l'entoure. Lorsque tu reviens vers lui avec le paquet de sucre, il lève les yeux de ses chaussures et te lance une sorte de demi-sourire. Il a l'air tellement sincère que cela te trouble, et dans ta surprise tu lâches le paquet, qui tombe par terre.

Tu te baisses immédiatement pour essayer de rassembler le sucre dans tes mains, mais soudain il est là, accroupi à côté de toi, et sa main vient se poser sur ton épaule. Tu t'arrêtes et tu la regardes pendant quelques secondes avant de remonter son bras, jusqu'à son visage. Il y a quelque chose de presque sauvage dans ses yeux, d'affamé, et ça te fait frissonner. Il se penche vers toi et lorsque tu ne te recules pas, le noir de ses iris commence à se répandre dans ses pupilles, jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement ses yeux. Et ensuite sa bouche est sur la tienne, ses mains te poussent au sol, et tu ne fais pas un bruit. Comme toujours.

* * *

C'était la première fois, et y penser te laisse un mauvais goût dans la bouche, mais pour des raisons très différentes de celles que tu veux bien admettre. Parce que même si tu voudrais bien accuser la peur ou le choc, ou un instinct de survie, tu sais que ce n'est rien de tout ça. Il vient te voir presque chaque nuit maintenant, et tu ne lui refuses jamais l'entrée. Parce que c'est n'est pas de la peur, du choc ou un instinct combatif de survie que tu ressens, mais plutôt de l'excitation et l'impression d'être en vie, et c'est tellement, tellement bon.

Tu penses que cela doit faire de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, que cela veut sûrement dire que tu est comme lui. Pourtant, cette pensée est loin d'être aussi perturbante qu'elle le devrait. Tu lui ressembles, et alors ? Parfois, quand il vient, il ne t'emmène pas dans la chambre, il s'assied simplement avec toi pour regarder de mauvaises redifs à la télé ou piller ton réfrigérateur et parfois, rarement, il te prend par la main et te conduit jusqu'à l'Impala. Tout cela sans vraiment avoir à parler. Il t'achète des choses, tu cuisines pour lui, et entre vous deux, le sexe est presque entièrement silencieux, mais explosif.

C'est plutôt pas mal, en fait, et tu es surpris de t'apercevoir que tu t'estimes heureux. Alors, le jour où il arrive devant ta porte, ses vêtements couverts de sang, boitant légèrement et les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit, et qu'il te demande de partir avec lui, tu n'as qu'une réponse à lui donner. « Oui. »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça nous fera plaisir! ;)


End file.
